Slushie who?
by Eraman
Summary: Someone's interacting leads to Blaine not getting slushied or hurt... and why is this someone scaring the Warblers so much and how does this someone stun the New Directions into silence?
1. Chapter 1

**I just had to get this little thing out of my head so that I could continue writing "Relocated".**** And yes it is totally and AU.**

* * *

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He'd gone to Dalton to visit the Warblers and found the choir room abandoned. The only one there was a Warbler he'd never met before, this Warbler seemed pissed off at being left behind, for whatever it was he had no idea. The Warbler told him everything and he'd ran out of Dalton, jumped into his car, driven all the way to Lima and was now running down a parking house to get to the show off.

He could hear singing and pressed his body to do even more than it was already doing. For some reason _Run to the Hills _was ringing through his head as he ran. He had cramps but ignored it. He had to stop them… He had to stop the Warblers from doing what they were about to do. He saw a rail and jumped over it, landing on the floor below. He toppled forward but made a summersault and came upright again. Had you asked him afterwards how he did it… how he could land like that and not hurt himself… he would answer that he had no idea. The singing was stronger now, he could see them. He pressed his body to max and burst forward.

The two choirs were standing face to face singing. Sebastian knew it was time for the slushie. He saw the brown paper bag being offered to him and smirked. He took out the contents and smirked again, knowing what was really in that slushie. Kurt was right in front of him.

When the counter tenor saw the cup his eyes widened and Sebastian prepared to throw it. He noticed how Blaine saw him and Blaine jumped towards them at the same time that Sebastian throw the slushie… but it hit neither Kurt nor Blaine. Someone else stepped in between, much closer to Sebastian and the slushie hit this someone's chest and just a few drips got onto the olive skin of his face.

Everyone gaped in confusion and Kurt helped Blaine up. The New Directions could only see the back of the guy… but they could see the horrified looks most of the Warblers were giving this someone. Kurt looked at this someone and saw that he wasn't that much taller than Blaine and had black hair. The next thing that happened shocked everyone. The guy that took the slushie for Kurt and Blaine swung at Sebastian with his fist and hit him square in the face. The taller boy fell to the ground with a pained yelp. The Warblers looked mortified and the guy rubbed his fist while wheezing. Thad and David moved forward. Thad opened his mouth to say something but his eyes widened again and he closed his mouth.

While this was what the New Directions saw the Warblers saw another side of it. They saw a guy move in between the slushie and its target/targets. To the shock of the Warblers from year sophomore to senior it wasn't just anybody. When they moved their eyes from the red splotch on his chest to his face they all looked horrified.

They recognized the olive skin, the dark hair and the dark Oriental eyes. But what they didn't recognize was the hatred in those Oriental eyes. Sebastian was one of few that did not recognize the young man in front of him. He took him for some Lima Loser… but then something happened that neither he nor anyone expected. The guy hit Sebastian! He hit him square in the face and Sebastian yelped as he fell to the ground. The guy wheezed and rubbed his acing fist. Thad and David found courage in them to move forward. Thad was about to speak when the sheer force of the glare he got sent made him shut his mouth again. The guy pointed down the parking garage. He didn't have to say anything… the older Warblers all knew what that meant. They could practically hear his voice growl it… growl:

"Get. Out."

But the guy's eyes also spoke a language of their own… a language that told them that he'd deal with them later. Two Warblers grabbed Sebastian's arm and hoisted him up and then the Warblers fled.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine watched in astonishment as the guy pointed down the garage. They wondered what was going to happen and to the shock of everyone in New Directions the Warblers fled, two of them hoisting up Sebastian as they did.

Blaine could feel a grin creeping onto his face. He knew _who_ had _that_ effect on the Warblers. He knew _who_ could make them obey without saying a word. Knew _who_ could intimidate and scare the crap out of _any_ Warbler.

Kurt was having the same kind of grin on his face. He as well knew _who_ could affect the Warblers like that. But Kurt also recognized the cologne he could smell faintly from where he stood. He also knew _who_ was just so damn overprotective that he'd get there from NYADA just to make sure they were all okay.

The others in New Direction had no idea who the guy was but they knew he'd just helped them. They guy had been standing straight as a plank but as soon as the Warblers were out of sight he slumped a little and turned around. Kurt and Blaine, yes Blaine, squealed with delight and flung themselves to the guy and embraced him… but they didn't count on the momentum of their force nor the lack of strength the guy had left so they all toppled over with a loud thump.

"Ow…" the guy winced as he was being hugged he then cocked an eyebrow. "Kurt you're hugging me… while I have a huge stain on my jacket…"

Kurt's eyes widened a bit and he looked at his own clothes now stained as well.

"Meh who cares", he said and hugged the guy again. Blaine was burying his face in the guy's neck seeking some comfort from him.

"You came", he mumbled. "You saved us."

"Pft it was just a slushie Blaine", the guy said patting Blaine on the back. "It's not even that cold… uh could you perhaps let me get up? You're kinda crushing my ribs here."

Kurt and Blaine blushed and pulled the guy up. Now the New Directions could all see him.

"Hey it's the Big-Shot-Warbler", Santana said recognizing the Asian.

"Wesley, what on Earth are you doing here", Rachel asked.

"Well", Wes said brushing off his arms slightly. "I was actually going to Dalton to visit the Warblers and then head out here tomorrow to visit Kurt and Blaine. But when I got to Dalton I couldn't find the Warblers, they were all gone… except one. He seemed pretty angry about being left behind so he told me about everything Sebastian planned. As soon as I heard that this Sebastian was going to slushie Kurt I hurried over here."

"Where's your car?" Sam asked.

"Uh… I think it's at McKinley… I parked there but didn't find any of you… some kid with an afro told me that the showdown was here at the garage so I ran here."

They all stared at him, it was quite a distance he'd run.

"And you're not dead", Finn asked.

"No… but now that you mention it my legs do feel like jelly…" When he was about to fall Kurt and Blaine caught him and put his arms around their shoulders. "Thanks."

"Thank you", Blaine said.

"Sorry to interrupt", Puck said. "But what had those Warblers looking like they'd seen the most terrifying thing in the world?"

Kurt and Blaine smiled and Wes just snorted.

"You've never seen Wes angry have you", Blaine asked the Mohawked boy.

"No", Puck said.

"Well then I don't think you'll get it… oh and thank your lucky star for that."

"Can we please get out of the cold", Mercedes asked.

"Good idea", Wes said. "I second that."

Everyone agreed and they started to walk, Wes objecting at being half dragged and half led towards a car.

"Seriously I can walk", Wes said. "It's not like I'm invalid."

"Are you sure?" Blaine teased.

"Hey!"

"Blaine be nice", Kurt said. "Wes stop objecting and let us take care of you."

"I thought that was my job", Wes said with a grin. "Wasn't I your babysitter at Dalton?"

"Really", Finn asked.

"Yes. Kurt and Blaine really needed a babysitter after regionals you couldn't leave them anywhere without fearing that they would start imitating rabbits."

"WES!" Blaine and Kurt exclaimed while the others laughed.

"What it's true", Wes said innocently. "Remember that time in the dining-"

Kurt slapped a hand over Wes' mouth, he was red in the face of embarrassment. Wes was grinning innocently and Santana mouthed to him:

"Details."

Wes winked.

"Don't even think about it", Kurt growled. He'd not missed the exchange. He removed his hand.

"Aw Curry", Wes teased. "Think of how surprised your friends will be hearing about your kinky side."

"Hush you", Kurt grumbled and they walked towards his car. The New Directions staring after him, Wes and Blaine.

* * *

**See why it wouldn't leave me alone? What ya think of Kurt's new nickname?**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The next morning the Warblers were all gathered in their choir room. They had been on edge since last night… when Wes showed up and took a slushie for Kurt and Blaine… They had never seen him that angry. They couldn't even imagine the guy that angry. They could never imagine him punching a guy, taller than him, in the face and then continue to just… look at them to send them into silence.

Nick had expected the showdown to end badly somehow… he had just never imagined that their old chairman would appear out of nowhere and ruin Sebastian's plans.

Fred who'd given the bag with the slushie to Sebastian was looking as if he was going to be sick, he had looked like that since last night.

Sebastian was looking angry and was covering his nose. It was bruised and broken. He looked insane. Sebastian was cursing the Lima Loser that had attacked him… and for getting in the way of the slushie.

The freshmen were all confused as of why all their older friends were acting so strange.

Thad was glaring slightly at Sebastian. He hated that Wes had glared at him and David with hatred. Thad hated that Sebastian was the reason he'd been feeling like crap the whole school year. He hated Sebastian for disbanding the Warbler council and running the group into the ground.

"If I ever see that guy again I'm gonna hit his fucking face in", Sebastian said. "That bloody loser is gonna get it and then I'll do the same to those New Directions."

That was the last straw. Who was this guy to call Wes Montgomery, the greatest person Thad had ever known, a loser? Rage build up in Thad and he flew up and slammed his hands onto the table he was sitting by.

"That's it!" he shouted and everyone turned to him.

"Thad", David said and put a hand on Thad's arm, but the shorter boy pulled his arm loose.

"Get out!" Thad yelled and the Warblers looked at each other. "All of you, except Smythe!"

"Thad", Fred said sounding a bit worried.

"Out!" Thad pointed at the door and the others shuffled out. Sebastian looked amused and soon the Warblers had all left, David had hesitated in the door and Niff had to drag him out. When the door closed the short brunette senior twirled around.

"I've had it with you", he yelled and stalked towards Sebastian. The other boy got up, he was smirking. "You're ruining everything!"

"Oh am I", Sebastian asked cockily and Thad was right in front of him now.

"Yeah", Thad yelled. "You disbanded the Warbler council, ruined our friendship with the New Directions, Kurt and especially Blaine! You make us feel like less than we are! You make us feel like crap so that you can feel better about yourself!"

"My, my, my Thaddy", Sebastian said cockily. "I never knew you could be so feisty."

"Shut up!" Thad said and gave Sebastian a shove. "You are scum!" *shove* "You're a bully!" *shove* "You're a loser!" *shove* "And I've had fucking enough of you!" *shove* The last shove made Sebastian trip on a chair's leg and he fell onto one of the couches. Thad stalked over and leaned down.

"You will fucking quit mocking us sir", he growled. "You are _nothing_ against all of us. You're not as pretty and intelligent as you think and Blaine will _never_ take you instead of Kurt."

Something snapped in Sebastian and with a roar he flew up and tackled Thad to the floor and took a strangle grip on him. Thad clawed at Sebastian's larger hands and kicked wildly. Sebastian was looking crazy and Thad was horrified. He couldn't breathe!

* * *

Sebastian was furious. The cocky little shit that was struggling underneath his hands had pushed at all the sore parts of Sebastian's being. He had been called loser all the time back in France, he had been called stupid by his parents and he _was _going to have Blaine. Thad just pushed those buttons when he said all that stuff. Thad was annoying as hell.

Sebastian had been trying for weeks to break the older boy because whenever Sebastian told about a decision all eyes in the room would turn to this squirming little shit, asking him for permission to vote yes. When Sebastian said they were going to change their set list to MJ the Warblers had grinned but had stopped when Thad asked: "Why?" Sebastian just had to make up some story to hide the fact that they were stealing MJ from the New Directions. But Thad had kept questioning him. Which is why Sebastian made sure the older boy was not in the room when he told the Warblers that they were going to that garage and bringing a slushee.

Things would be so easier when the senior was gone. But Sebastian couldn't wait until June. He had to break him and get rid of him. But it was hard. He didn't know how to do it… until Thad said all that stuff that pushed him over. He was not regretting what he was doing right now. He smirked in satisfaction. Seeing the fear and pain on the senior's face made him feel so alive, so in control, so dominant… on top. But then he felt something else. _Pain_. Something had hit him in the side of the head and it bloody _hurt_. He tumbled to the floor and heard:

"I've always wanted to use this thing for this."

He looked up and got out:

"You big fucker… where'd you come from?" before fainting.

* * *

Headmaster Carmichael stared in shock at the young man that had been at his side just seconds ago. When they got into the Warbler hall they hadn't seen a soul but then they heard gagging noises and trashing. They hurried forward and saw Sebastian Smythe trying to strangle another student. Carmichael recognized him as Thad Clearwater, _his _nephew! Carmichael froze in shock and terror. Because the boy's face was turning blue and his attempts to get free was really weak and slow.

But the young man by his side reacted instantly. He ran towards the duo, grabbed the gavel from the council table as he ran by it and then slammed it against Sebastian's head . The junior fell to the floor in a heap and the young man said, while looking at his weapon:

"I've always wanted to use this thing for this."

He then heard Sebastian say drowsily:

"You big fucker… where'd you come from?"

The other boy snorted and grumbled:

"Movie reference…"

Carmichael stared at him but the young man ignored it and threw the gavel aside before couching down by Thad. He hurriedly got rid of the tie and opened up the top buttons of the shirt.

"Sir call an ambulance", he then yelled. "Come on Thad, breathe!" He started to CPR and Carmichael called an ambulance.

How could things turn out like this? The young man in front of him, trying to save his nephew's life, was none other than Wes Montgomery. One of Dalton's most precious students until he graduated this summer.

The same young man that came into his office this morning and told him of what the Warblers had been up to under Sebastian's lead. Hearing what the boy had tried to do to two of Carmichael's favorite students was enough to expel the boy… but now that he had seen Sebastian Smythe trying to _strangle _his nephew Carmichael was not only going to expel him so fast his head spun he would get him into juvie. Screw it that Mr. Smythe was a State Attorney. The bitch was going down.

The paramedics were there in record time and Wes was gently pushed aside. Carmichael was going to follow his nephew to the hospital, no one would be able to stop him. Sebastian was also taken to the hospital after the hit he got. Carmichael called the police as well and informed them of what had happened. As the stretchers were being rolled through the hallways all boys stopped and stared in horror at them.

"Thad!" he heard someone shout in terror and looked up and saw one of the Warblers make a break for them, but Wes materialized between them and held the short brunette back. Carmichael knew he could let Wes handle the Warblers, after all… the boy was the only chairman to be elected three years in a row since 1857 when Matthey Hightower was elected chairman for his third year.

Carmichael held Thad's hand and tried to call him back to the land of the living. He was _not _going to lose his sister's only child, they were the only family he had left and if Thad didn't make it… he would lose his sister as well and have no one. No one touches Carmichael's family. He won't allow it. Screw the fact that Mr. Smythe is some fucking big shot attorney. _No one _messes with the Carmichaels… well Thad had his father's last name but you get it.

* * *

The New Directions were eagerly waiting for Wes to return to them telling them about his adventure at Dalton, facing off with Sebastian and the Warblers. When he arrived though he wasn't alone. Before Wes entered all the Warblers did, being herded inside by Wes.

"What are _they _doing here", Rachel asked.

"They have something to tell you guys", Wes growled and glared at David. Kurt and Blaine wondered where Thad was. They couldn't see him.

"Um", David began. "We are um really sorry for what happened yesterday."

"I surely hope so", Wes scoffed.

"And we're sorry for trying to steal MJ from you. We had no idea that's why Sebastian suggested it."

"He just came in and told us that we're doing Michael", Jeff said nervously. "Thad questioned him about it but he… wiggled his way through them so we agreed to do MJ."

"Why did you agree to the slushie then", Blaine asked. "It nearly hit Kurt or I."

"But it hit Wes", Kurt growled.

"Easy Curry", Wes said and Kurt glared at him.

"Stop using that blasted nickname!" he snapped. "I ate curry three days in a row because I love curry!"

"Hence Curry", Nick cut in and blushed when Kurt glared at him. "But to um answer your question Kurt… um Sebastian is well… very charming and terrifying. He threatened most of the younger Warblers so they agreed with him… majority spoke so…"

"He made sure to tell us about the slushie throw when Thad wasn't around", Fred cut in, still looking sick. "Thad is the only one that can keep Sebastian down to earth... and get us to vote against him. Sebastian never said he was going to throw the slushie. He said he was just gonna drink it in front of you to act cool or something."

"And you believed him", Santana asked.

"He is very charming… and scary."

Wes scoffed behind them.

"Not as scary as Wes though", David hurriedly said. Blaine looked amongst the Warblers.

"Where is Thad", he asked and felt a bit worried. "And Sebastian."

"Yeah", Puck said and turned to Wes. "What did you do to that chipmunk?"

"Hit him in the head with the gavel", Wes said and everyone in the room stared at him. He hadn't told the Warblers that.

"You did _what_", Kurt shrieked and flew up. "Wes do you have any idea of what he'll do?!"

"He won't do anything to me because I can get away with it."

"How?"

"Sebastian was strangling Thad… I hit him to save my friend. Carmichael was with me so he is a witness."

"Sebastian did _what_?!" Blaine asked in horror and flew up.

"Thad had enough of him and was going to give him a lecture", Nick said looking at his feet. "He threw us out and we left. Next thing we know two ambulances arrive and two stretchers are rushed by… Thad on one of them… looking ashen."

"Is he okay", Tina asked worriedly and the Warblers nodded.

"He's just recovering in the hospital right now", Wes said. "He's gonna be fine, it was close." He pulled Nick into a hug as the younger boy started sniffing. "But he'll be just fine."

"And Sebastian", Finn asked.

"Most likely got some concussion and then it will be off to juvie with him", Fred said. "Carmichael will see to that."

"He will also expel him", David said. "Guys we are really sorry for all this and… we made a decision." He looked at Wes who nodded. "We're not doing MJ for regionals. He's not worth all this. You can have him… we'll figure out something else. Thad and Nick have already worked on some stuff… we're gonna use that."

"Thanks", Finn said. "Um I hope your Warbler buddy will be okay soon."

"We're gonna head over to visit now", Wes said and looked at Klaine. "Want to come with?"

He got no answer. Blaine and Kurt just hurried up to the Warblers and started to push them towards the door, eager to get there. The ND shrugged and followed. At least they could stop by and wish the dude well in his recovery. He got them rid of Smythe after all… and got the friendship between ND and Warblers back.

* * *

**There you go, I promised a lot of people I'd do this so I did. Thoughts? So please tell me that you guys know what movie Sebastian quoted. Please!**

**GleekWarbler - I'm happy you like this and Relocated. I hope you haven't missed that the sequel is up ;)**


End file.
